In the field of clinical examinations, blood is collected from a body and used as a sample which is measured by a hematological analyzer, and the analysis result is used to aid diagnosis and monitor treatment.
In the area of clinical examinations there is a demand for a convenient way to measure body fluids other than blood, such as cerebrospinal fluid. Although cells are not normally found in body fluids, cells such as blood cells (hemorrhage), anomalous cells, and bacteria and the like appear in cases of disease, organ-related tumors, injury and the like.
US Patent Publication No. 2003-0215890 discloses art for measuring cells in body fluids using a blood cell analyzer. In US Patent Publication No. 2003-0215890, a measurement sample is prepared by mixing cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) with a reagent composition which contains an aldehyde, surface active agent, and cyclodextrin, analyzing the prepared measurement sample using a model ADVIA 120 cytometer analyzer, and classifying and counting the cells in the cerebrospinal fluid using the cytograms shown in FIGS. 11A through 11G.
Cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) is the only body fluid actually analyzed in the art disclosed in US Patent Publication No. 2003-0215890, inasmuch as, for example, abdominal fluid and thoracic fluid and the like are not analyzed. Although cerebrospinal fluid seldom contains particles other than blood cells, mesothelial cells, macrophages, tumor cells and the like may be present in body fluids other than cerebrospinal fluid, for example, abdominal fluid and thoracic fluid, depending on the disease of the patient. When a body fluid which has a particle composition other than blood cells is analyzed by the art disclosed in US Patent Publication No. 2003-0215890, there is a possibility, for example, that particles other than blood cells may appear in cell fraction regions of any cytogram, in which case an accurate analysis result can not be obtained.